Baby's First Steps
by Star Shadow 4
Summary: Sequel to 'Baby's first words'. Emma goes on an adventure. Implied JC


Disclaimer: If you're stupid enough to think I own Voyager, you need your head checked.

Baby's First Steps

Sequel to _Baby's First Words_

"Chakotay," Kathryn called as she finished brushing her hair. "Do you think Emma has been acting weird lately?"

"What do you mean?" he called, preoccupied with attaching his rank bar.

"She just hasn't been very talkative lately. She always has this thoughtful look on her face, as though she's too busy to notice us or something."

Chakotay took her pips off the counter and started fastening them on her collar. "Maybe she's getting bored of us."

Emma chose that moment to roll unceremoniously through the bathroom door and hit the counter. Chakotay lifted her onto his shoulder, where she promptly began to mess up his hair. "I think she heard you, Kathryn." Kathryn rolled her eyes.

He set the baby on the ground again and attached the last pip to Kathryn's collar. "I have to go to the bridge. Take Emma to daycare, okay?"

"Bye," she mumbled as he dropped a kiss on her neck and headed toward the door. "Hey," she called before he could leave. Her husband turned back to her. "Dinner tonight, 1900?"

Chakotay smiled and headed back to her. "Harry wanted us to join him for dinner. Are you feeling up to it?"

Kathryn grimaced. "Not really. I've been feeling sort of sick lately." Chakotay became concerned, his soft brown eyes searching hers. Kathryn avoided eye contact. He shrugged.

"All right." He proceeded to plant soft kisses all over her face. "Remember, today's a special day for someone here." He winked. "Gotta go. Love you."

"Chakotay!" He turned back once more. "I love you, too."

Chakotay smiled once more and practically flew out of the room. He was definitely going to be late.

Kathryn hurried down the hall, trying to ignore Emma's babbling as she headed to daycare. The little girl had nearly refused to go to school today. Suddenly, Emma pulled off the pips Chakotay had placed so carefully. Groaning, Kathryn set Emma on the ground and reached for her pips. _Voyager_ chose that moment to rock and throw her against the wall. Emma went flying down a random corridor. At that second, her combadge chirped, "Captain Janeway to the Bridge."

Kathryn almost screamed, but ran into the turbolift instead. Emma would have to wait.

Janeway arrived on the bridge, fastening her last pip on and holding back tears. Chakotay immediately rose and asked softly, "Kathryn, what is it? What happened?"

"I was taking Emma to school when the ship rocked. She- she went rolling down the hallway and I didn't have time to find her." Chakotay's eyes widened. Seeing a tear roll down her cheek, he wiped it away.

"It's okay, Honey, we'll find her. She can't go too far." Just then, the ship rocked again, and Tuvok announced,

"Captain. Three ships just appeared off our port stern. The are firing weapons."

"Shields! Harry, hail them," she instructed as she moved to her command chair. Moments later, the image of an unidentified species flashed onto the viewscreen.

"I'm Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship-"

"We know who you are! Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded," the alien ordered gruffly.

"I'm sorry, but I won't do that."

"No, I didn't think you would," The alien growled. "I am Malaay, first commander of this _Gabi'rt_ vessel. You have entered our territory. Surrender your ship or prepare to die!"

Kathryn stared at him, unimpressed by his attempted show of force. "Your technology is not superior to ours. We really have nothing to fear from you." Malaay's face twisted into a scowl, and he slammed his hand on his console, ending communications. Immediately, the _Gabi'rt_ ship began firing again.

Meanwhile, as her parents tried to dissuade the _Gabi'rt _from killing everyone, Emma was having the time of her life. After rolling around for a while, she found herself in a small circular room, which closed behind her. A bland, gentle voice above her said, "Please state destination." Confused, Emma squealed,

"Ai-y-y." The voice must have interpreted this as something, because she felt the room shudder. Red strips on the walls began to flash. Happily, Emma cooed to herself. This was much better than the other place Kat took her every day.

Suddenly, the ride stopped. A hole appeared in the wall opposite Emma, and the energetic baby rolled through. She found herself in a long, straight place with funny gray stuff covering the floor. She was about to crawl back into the round room when the floor rocked and she found herself flying down the straight place. In front of her, another hole opened and she scooted in.

She found herself in a semi-circular room, much larger than the other one. In front of her stood a tall figure dressed in black. She seemed to be talking to someone, but she was alone. Was this the lady who directed the circular room? Was she talking to Emma?

Just then, Emma heard, "Can we use the…" Kat! It was Kat's voice! Happily, Emma screamed,

"Kat!"

All was silent for a moment as the tall lady looked around. "Captain," she said in a slightly concerned tone. "I believe I just heard Emma shrieking."

"Is she in Astrometrics?" came Kat's slightly frightened voice.

"I do not see her," Tall-lady answered. "However, it may be that-"

Suddenly, the ship rocked, sending Emma flying back out the hole in the wall.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma wiggled out of another round room and into a large area. There were people in yellow rushing all around, and ahead of Emma was a gigantic pillar of blue. It swirled round and round, making the baby's eyes dance with delight. Slowly, she began to crawl toward the tall pillar, dodging black-clad feet as she went. No one seemed to notice her; they were all too busy with whatever they were doing to see the red-haired child creeping across the floor. She was almost to the pillar when a pair of feet deliberately blocked her path. Suddenly, hands reached down and lifted her up into the warm arms of her godmother.

"There you are!" Ba said smugly. "The captain's been worried sick about you. You'll just stay with me for the moment." With that, she headed over to a console and began tapping colored shapes. Emma's eyes widened and she reached for the colors, only to have Ba lift her away from the console. Bored, Emma contented herself with Ba's hair until her godmother tapped a shiny badge and said, "Captain, that should do it."

"Nice work, B'Elanna. The ships have broken off their attack."

"Oh, and Captain? There's someone here who wants to see you. Say hi, Emma."

Happily, Emma cried, "Mama!"

Kat sighed. "Hello, Emma. I'll be right down to pick you up, okay?"

"Ai-y-y…" Emma cooed.

Chakotay walked through the doors of his quarters to see Kathryn and Emma playing with a model _Voyager_. The table was set, and a wonderful smell came from the pots in the replicator. Smiling, he took Emma for a brief hug before setting her down to play on her own.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing toward the table. Kathryn smiled.

After dinner, they settled on the couch. Chakotay was just relaxing and closing his eyes when Kathryn murmured, "I have something to tell you."

Chakotay kept his eyes closed. "What is it?"

"I'm going to have another baby."

There was silence for a moment as Chakotay pondered this, then he smiled. Opening his eyes, he engulfed his wife in a hug. "That's wonderful," he whispered into her hair, kissing her on the forehead. Kathryn couldn't help but grin. Just as she was about to say something else, Chakotay muttered, "Look at Emma!"

Kathryn looked over to where her baby was… standing?! She had gripped the chair leg and pulled herself up, and was now beginning to walk across the floor. Just before she made it to the couch, she collapsed. Kathryn looked at her child, then told her,

"Good job, Emma. Happy birthday!" The baby looked at her and smiled.

The End


End file.
